


Chestnuts… (Behind the door: day 22)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 22 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p> </p><p>Trafalgar Square: the tree, the carols, roasted chestnuts…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnuts… (Behind the door: day 22)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set before the start of [You Are My Only](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1850431/chapters/3980371)
> 
>  
> 
> The picture can be seen [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/105887929813/behind-the-door-day-22-trafalgar-square-story)

 

"Didn't expect to see _you_ here."

"I used to come with my gran. Don't usually like crowds, but this is different. I like the music."

"You've got a good vantage point."

"Yeah. I like to be at the back. Don't want to get in the middle of this lot. Someone gets dipped, anyone looking like me is going to get the finger pointed at them."

"They won't accuse you of anything if you're standing with me…"

"I suppose. But I don't really _want_ people to think I am standing with you. No offence."

"None taken."

They wait quietly for the countdown, looking like two people randomly shoulder to shoulder, and join in the cheers as the Christmas tree lights up and the choir begin to sing.

 

*********

 

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. And a bit cold."

"Come on then."

Lestrade walks off towards the Aldwych. To casual observers, he is alone, strolling confidently through a city he knows well. He buys a paper bag full of hot roasted chestnuts from a street vendor.

"Here. These'll warm your hands. And your belly."

Billy appears from a side street to catch the bag as Lestrade tosses it to him.

"Cheers, Mister Lestrade. Nothing like chestnuts at Christmas. Have a good one."

They walk up Kingsway towards Russell Square. Billy waves and carries on towards Euston Road, heading for his squat in Camden.

Lestrade heads for Holborn underground, and his journey home.


End file.
